


An Intense BlowJob

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Ryan loves the D, Sloppy Makeouts, and for Matt to be a comforting presence, litterally an excuse to have Jeremy get a good BJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: It's a sloppy blowie from Ryan to Jeremy with Matt as a pillow and a helper. Some cum sharing. But they're all in a relationship.





	An Intense BlowJob

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many mistakes. I just gave up carring.

Jeremy was more than happy to let Ryan push him onto the bed. Matt had already settled against the headboard, the book he was reading tossed to the floor beside the bed. Matt patted his thighs to get Jeremy up and laying back against him like they do in the baths they take together. And Jeremy was more than happy to let his back press into Matt’s lap as they watched Ryan crawl upwards, stocking Jeremy like prey. 

The pair had been kissing on the couch downstairs, touching everywhere they could and making little noises that eventually turned into panting breaths and rougher gropes. They both agreed that they needed to be somewhere softer and horizontal. 

Matt was happy to spend his alone time in their room, reading a book Fiona gave him during AHWU, and letting Jeremy and Ryan have a bit of an at home date night. Of course his alone time only lasted about half of the Matrix movie and then a little longer before the pair were coming up the stairs and into their room. 

Their kissing was sloppy and hot and Matt heard the thumps of walls being hit, of tripping up stairs, and finally the door slamming open from where it had been slightly ajar. Now, as Jeremy settled down on his back, Matt put his fingers on Jeremy’s tank top covered chest and scratched his trimmed nails over the fabric, catching Jeremy’s nipples and making the man cry out. 

Ryan was quickly pulling Jeremy’s sweats down his legs, boxers coming with the material a little ways. Enough that it let Jeremy’s cock bounce up and hit his belly with a slap. Ryan moaned loudly and crawled up the bed over Jeremy, forcing Jeremy’s legs open so he could lay chest down between them, his prize right there. 

Matt pulled up Jeremy’s shirt so his belly was more visible, and his precum wouldn’t stain the white top. Ryan grinned up at Matt before taking Jeremy’s cock in hand and mouthing at the head, licking fiercely at the frenulum. Jeremy gripped Matt’s knees at the hit of pleasure Ryan gave him, the immediate heat and spit making the smaller man writhe. 

Ryan loved the feel of Jeremy’s cock stretching his lips and making his jaw ache even if he hadn’t even begun to really take Jeremy on a ride. But the look of pleasure zinging through the smaller man gave Ryan a deep sense of accomplishment. 

“Ry- c’mon Ryan, blow me already.” Jeremy moaned, whining in despair when Ryan took his mouth off, a trail of spit leading to Jeremy’s flushed red cock. 

“Ask politely and I’ll happily gobble you down.” Ryan teased, ankles crossed and legs bent so his feet were in the air above his ass. “I want you to choke me with your cock, just say the words and I’ll get to it.” Ryan licked at the edge of the ruddy head, earning a pained grunt. 

Jeremy wiggled and yelped when Matt lightly scraped his nails up and down Jeremy’s chest again. “Oh my god, fine, please Ryan, plea- AH!” Jeremy shouted, head being thrown back into Matt’s belly as Ryan finally let his throat open and took Jeremy in half way down, an obscene wet sound filling the room as Ryan swallowed and choked a little, coming back only to start a rhythm that made both Matt and Jeremy blush as the sounds of spit and air and swallowing became a soundtrack for them all. 

Ryan looked happy between Jeremy’s thighs, eyes watering, cheeks bright pink bordering red, and hips rocking down into the bed and his jeans he never took off. He loved to blow them and often, but neither Jeremy or Matt knew why, only that it got Ryan off and made them feel satisfied after they came. 

Matt didn’t feel like anything sexual but he was more than happy to participate as a helper and get Jeremy closer to the end. Watching Ryan enjoy himself as he gagged around Jeremy, getting him all the way down a couple times before pulling off so he could breath. His hand took over and slick sounds made Jeremy shudder. Matt’s jaw dropped a little and his eyes became blown out and hooded as he kept his eyes on Jeremy’s cock, larger than most of their nights together but this was a special thing. So being extremely turned on was an expectation. 

Ryan finally gained his breath again and put his mouth back around Jeremy, using his already wet hand to keep up the pace where his mouth couldn’t reach, finally letting Jeremy cum as he kept his hand at a steady rhythm and his tongue moving. 

Matt saw when Jeremy let go, all the muscles win his belly and hips and neck tightened, his face went red, and he let out what would’ve been an impressive scream had it not been silent. Jeremy’s eyes were scrunched and his body was rigid as he let Ryan swallow everything he gave. When he finally went limp his cock was still visibly throbbing between Ryan’s lips and his chest was heaving as he gasped for air. 

The room smelled like sweat and sex and Matt loved it, loved seeing Jeremy about to pass out  from what was bound to be one of the best orgasms of his life. And Ryan was moaning as he finished lapping up Jeremy’s cum from the head of his cock, the corners of Ryan’s mouth bubbly with cum and spit and making him a picture of porn and debauchery. 

Licking his lips Ryan crawled off the bed, cock soft and a big wet patch on the hip of his jeans. His own eyes were hooded from being oxygen deprived and having cum with Jeremy. He let himself lazily and slowly take off his shirt and jeans, taking his phone out of his pocket to put onto the charging cord, and eventually his boxer briefs came off and into the hamper by the door, showing off his flushed body and the damp and shiny spot where he came against his hip. 

“I’m going to grab a washcloth and come help you disrobe. You looked so damn beautiful tonight Jerm, proud of you for holding out so long.” Ryan purred, coming over to the side where Matt held a boneless and sleepy Jeremy, giving him a warm and languid kiss. 

Matt was rubbing Jeremy’s chest and shoulders soothingly, petting him and calming him down. He looked up when Ryan didn’t move. 

“You want one too or should I brush my teeth first?” Ryan asked with a smile, biting his bottom lip. 

Matt inclined his head and leaned up as best he could. “I want a taste, just to satisfy me for now.”

Ryan met him in a searing kiss, letting Matt’s tongue sweep some of Jeremy’s taste out of his own mouth, breaking the kiss when they couldn’t stop smiling like fools. “I’ll be right back.”

Matt nodded. “Mkay, he’s starting to pass out.”

“Let him, I can manhandle him.”

“You sure can.” Jeremy mumbled towards Ryan’s back as the man stepped into the bathroom. “Love you Matt.”

“Love you too buddy. Close your eyes, we’ve got you.” Matt whispered as he watched Jeremy’s eyes close and soft snores start. 


End file.
